Truth and Comfort
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Loki learns of his being a Frost Giant, and he and Sif have a little talk.   LokixSif Oneshot


**Truth and Comfort**

Loki stared at Odin, tears threatening to fill his eyes.

He had almost touched the relic; his face turned blue, but quickly faded back.

Odin had just informed him that he had taken a small baby from Jotunheim, small for a giant's offspring.

"Why?" Loki asked. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin said, staring at Loki.

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin said nothing; he continued to stare at his son.

"TELL ME!" Loki shouted at the top of his lungs.

Odin took a moment before speaking, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day and bring about peace through you."

"What?"

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So," Loki said, shaking with fury. "I am no more than another stolen relic locked up here until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked.

"You could've told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Why? B-b-because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years because no matter how much you claimed to love _me_, you couldn't have had a Frost Giant sit upon the throne of Asgard!"

As Loki started towards his father, Odin became weak and fell to the marble floor, clutching his chest.

Loki stopped. He knelt down next to him, his eyes now full of concern. He gently touched Odin's hand.

"Guards!" He called. "Guards, please, help!"

The doors opened and two Asgardian guards came through.

Loki stepped away as they examined Odin and took him to his chambers.

Loki watched as his father was taken, his breathing rough and shallow.  
>He sighed, leaning against a wall as he took in everything Odin said. He stared at his hands; there was no blue left in them.<p>

He cracked his knuckles and left to the circular room the Warriors Three and Lady Sif always relaxed in.

However, Sif was the only one in there at the moment.

"Where are the others?" Loki asked.

Sif barely looked at him. "They're out training."

"And you're not joining them?" He asked with disbelief in his voice.

"I didn't feel like it."

"That doesn't sound like the Sif I know."

"Hmm."

Loki peered at her, trying to read her expression; her face was neutral, at best.

He sat down next to her. "Something on your mind, dear Sif?"

Sif sighed and turned her head to face Loki. Her blue eyes stared into his green ones.

"I heard everything," she whispered.

"What?"

"The whole conversation with you and King Odin. I was near there, but I quickly ran away when the guards starting coming."

"No. Sif…" Loki tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched. He jerked his hand away. "Sif, what's wrong?"

"It's just too much to process," she said. "You being a Frost Giant."

She got up and walked to the other side of the room, keeping her eyes on the wall hangings.

"Sif, you cannot hold that against me!" Loki yelled. "I know it's too much, but you cannot just abandon me!"

Sif did not turn around or say anything.

"I don't believe this. Another reason for me to be overshadowed by my brother? Even banished people favor him! I'm not strong, handsome, charming, or even an Asgardian as he is. No, I'm just a despicable Frost Giant. I'm the one lurking in the shadows, ready to take your soul! Isn't that what parents tell their children? LOOK AT ME!"

Sif turned around, meeting his eyes once again; her arms were crossed.

"I'm the one hiding underneath your bedchambers, waiting for you to finally slip into a slumber.. Then, I make my move. I cover everything in ice, and you freeze to death. I'm the monster, aren't I? Isn't that what your mother told you?"

"Loki…" Sif started.

"I'm the monster!" He yelled. "I don't blame you for being frightened, Sif. After all, you grew up with these tales. It's only natural that you fear me. But… I can't be one of the Frost Giants. I can't be…" Tears began to slide out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He fell to the ground. "Father just should have left me, should have left me to die."

"No, no," Sif said, putting her hand on his back.

Loki tearfully looked up at her. Without warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, forcing their lips to meet.

After a second or two, he broke from her.

"Please, don't leave me," he whispered.

"I won't," Sif promised, kissing the top of his head.

Loki smiled as he held Sif in his arms.

Sif, however, would have to break that promise when Loki would take the throne as king several days later.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, at first, I didn't really ship Loki/Sif, well, guess what? Now, I do! LOL **


End file.
